Random Clone Wars Love Moment
by clonewarsgirl
Summary: I got bored and thought of this while playing a game with some friends. Have fun reading people. :


FINALLY! I got this thing working. I don't own anything of Clone Wars, except for the character Tammy. Enjoy peoples :).

Tammy was skate boarding through the halls of the clone base on Tatooine. Tammy joined the clone army not too long ago, about two years. She applied for it and it took a while to prove herself worthy to become a trooper, but she made it and enjoyed every minute of it. During her childhood she practically grew up around jedi and clones, she didn't mind them at all. She didn't see them any different from herself, and now they're like a second family to her.

Tammy rolled into the common lounge where most of her brothers went to hang out during breaks.

"Howdy boys!" Tammy shouted. Some of the men smirked and others said their greetings to their crazy adopted sister. Tammy noticed a few were staring at her. "What?" They just turned away.

Tammy never bothered noticing it but some of the men really like her. She treated them like people and saw them as men instead of clones. Tammy is a bit short but lean, she red hair in a boy cut and emerald green eyes, her skin was a little pale. She almost looked like a teenage boy, but if it weren't for the fact that she's 20 and her large bust they might have mistakened her one.

"Hey Tammy!" A clone with an eye patch over his left eye called over to Tammy. She knew him as Patch and a good friend of hers. "Wanna play a game?"

"Sure." Tammy said walking over and joining the little of clone troopers. "What are we playing?"

"Truth or Dare." Redneck said, he has a bit of a country accent and likes open spaces. Tammy gave him the nickname when she met him at the accademy. So far he's not complaining about the name.

"A chance to truelly torture you guys?" Tammy smirked evilly. "This is gonna be fun."

"Yeah, before anyone loses their nerve. Charlie, truth or dare?"

"Uh...truth?" Charlie said nervously. Charlie was a bit ordinary and he likes the name Charlie.

"You're boring, alright umm..." Redneck tapped his chin in thought. "Is it true that you slept with admiral Yuleriens niece?"

Charlies jaw clattered to the floor while everyone else was laughing and wolf whistling.

"No! I didn't even know the admiral had a niece!"

"O-okay Charlie hahaha your turn." Patch said laughing.

"Tammy. Truth or dare!"

"Both." Tammy said recovering from her laughter. She wasn't afraid of Charlies truths or dares, he's pretty bad at this game.

"Do you like someone in this room?"

"Yeah." At he wasn't specific, Tammy thought.

"I got a dare." Denal said and whispered into Charlies ear. Now Tammy was scared, Denal is known for his dares in this game. Charlie grinned and nodded his thanks to his brother.

"I dare you to put on a dress and kiss the guy you like on the mouth." Charlie said smirking.

The guys burst out laughing at the thought of Tammy in a dress. Never once did Tammy wear a dress, much less a skirt, her whole life.

"Not bad Charlie, but you over looked one tiny detail." Tammy said. "I don't have a dress."

"Patch." Denal said. Patch tossed a bag to Tammy.

"I. Hate. You."

"Yeah yeah yeah, just do the dare."

Tammy stomped to the bathroom with the bag in her clenched hand. Five minutes later, She came out in a short black sexy dress with matching heels. All the men either had nose bleeds or were whistling at her. Tammy groaned and walked over to a certain arc trooper sitting alone. He was staring out into space, not even noticing what was going on.

"Hey Fives." Tammy said. Fives looked up and his jaw dropped, he also blushed when he realized he was staring at places he knew he shouldn't. "Oh brother." Tammy knelt down and kissed him roughly.

Everyone anime dropped, they didn't expect for a girl like Tammy to go for Fives. But then again, opposites do attract. Fives was caught off guard, but he finally relaxed and pulled Tammy onto his lap. Some of the men were whistling and cheering at the action that was happening before them.

Tammy and Fives finally broke off the kiss and noticed the men staring at them.

"Lets go some where a little more private." Fives suggested. Tammy nodded and got off his lap to let Fives lead the way.

"Hang on a sec." Tammy said turning to the table she was sitting at playing a game. "Truth or dare Denal?"

"Dare!" Denal said smugly.

Tammy smiled and thought of a revenge plan. "I dare you to put on a girly pink outfit and throug the entire clone barracks while singing 'I'm Pretty'!"

Most of the men snickered and laughed, but Denal wasn't thrilled about this dare one bit.

"No way!"

"Would you rather go streaking on the bridge?"

Denals face paled. "Anyone have a pink outfit?"

Redneck tossed a plastic bag in front of Denal. Denal looked inside and stared in horror at pink frilly neko outfit. "Uh Redneck. Where did you get this?"

"I wore it for the heck of it for Halloween last year for a party." Redneck said remembering the wild party. "Good times."

Denals eye twitched but he got up and grumbled all the way to the bathroom. Tammy turned her attention back to Fives.

"Lets go." Tammy said squeezing Fives hand. Fives smirked and led her to his room.

*Use your imagination on what happens in the room*

Tammy and Fives sat close to each other on Fives bed, content in each others company. All was quiet until they heard an out of tone singing Denal came into ear shot.

"Revenge is sweet." Tammy said grinning from ear to ear. Fives just laughed and held her closer.

Okay, this is my first story. Please review.


End file.
